A conventional tool box comprises a case for receiving a plurality of tools therein, a cover pivotally connected with the case for closing the case, and a snapping member mounted between the case and the cover for fastening the cover with the case. By such an arrangement, however, a user has to open the snapping member so as to detach the cover from the case such that the user can take the tools received in the case. When the intent is to take a single tool only, the user still has to open the snapping member to detach the cover from the case so as to take the single tool from the case, thereby easily causing an inconvenience in use. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional tool box.